


Mahanayak's Troubles and His Saviour

by goldenfairy



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Anger, Arguements, Birthday Presents, Comedy, Competition, Drama, Fights, Friendship, Funny, Jealousy, Love, Multi, Rajasuya, Romance, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/pseuds/goldenfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahanayak,s birthday is near so all his beloveds want to give the best  gifts as per them. And their the trouble begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geethr75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/gifts), [ALannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALannister/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It was the preparation time for Rajsuya yagya in Indraprastha. So lots of guests had started gathering including other wives of Pandavas. It was Arjun's year with Draupadi. So all four wives of him were staying in Arjun's apartment. Among all the pandavas Arjun's mahal was most grandest so all four princesses along with their maids were accommodated comfortably. But it was not easy to get accommodated mentally. It had been always tough for Draupadi to share Arjun with Subhadra in her year. And now she has to live with Chitrangada and Uloopi as well. But she can't express her dissatisfaction because other wives of other pandavs too are present here she can't show any partiality and then she is the samragyi she has a lots of responsibilities and taking care of guests are included among them. After all her co wives are temporary guest of Indraprastha. Above all she keeps a safe distance with Chitrangada. Among all her co wives its only Manipur princess on whom Draupadi's fiery overwhelming persona had not any effect. Rather Chitrangada's heavenly beauty and self sufficient personality had irked a sense of insecurity within her, Among all the princesses its only Chitra who never ever tried to impress Draupadi, she simply doesn't bother. Not that she ever tries to compete with Draupadi or challenge her authority neither she consciously keeps any distance with Draupadi she is too oblivious to do so. But she doesn't break the wall of her self absorbed persona. She never even tries to get attention of Arjun either but that oblivion of her draws Sabyasachi's attention to her. That's what had irked Draupadi's jealousy. That's why Panchali chooses to avoid talking to Manipur princess to keep her ego intact. Subhadra from very first day had won Panchali's heart by taking place of an obedient little sister in her life. She doesn't let any jealousy or insecurity in Panchali's heart caused by Arjun's attention to Subhadra to stay longer. Her matured behavior and submissive nature is what satisfies Panchali's ego. She never can be upset with Subhadra. But she doesn't like Uloopi at all. She can't ever forget that it was Uloopi who convinced Arjun to break his vow for celibacy and that encouraged Dhananjay to take Chitrangada and Subhadra as wives and that caused him go away from Panchali. She never could forgive Naga princess for the reason. Above all Uloopi being childhood widow and abducting Arjun forcefully increased Panchali's aversion to her. She rather considers her responsible for the distance between Kiriti and her. But Uloopi is close to Chitra as being childhood friend of her. So Panchali doesn't talk to Uloopi at all.  
It was month of Phalguna the birth month of Phalguni. So all four princesses decided to celebrate Arjun's janmatithi in their own way. But In the case of giving opinion they turned to be representing North, South, East and West directions. Days passed and they failed to reach to a common conclusion. Getting news from maids of their never ending discussion mother Kunti at last failed to have patience anymore and sent them suggestion of decorate the interior of Arjun's apartment, which was readily accepted by all the four who were becoming exhausted failing to have a suitable idea. No plan could be better than renovating their beloved's place according to their dream.  
Soon it was seen that the suggestion was not the end but beginning of the problem. Because as usual four of their choices of decoration run to four opposite sides. Where Panchali prefers everything to be of great grandeur, Chitrangada inclines to have a complete natural arrangement, Subhadra sticks to simplicity and Uloopi has a tendency of adding illusive effect.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************** "whole apartment will glow as sunlight" as usual Draupadi started with her peculiar obsession with sunshine. "from gate to inside all the corridor will covered by gold thread stitched carpet, every room will be decorated with a different color, whole mahal will be lightened by million lamps even garden will be lightened. Arya's room will be decorated with every valuable stones available in universe, curtains will be made of finest silk, garden will be covered with softest velvet, every tree will be decorated with bright stones. So that even in moonlight whole place shines as daylight. No one would have been seen such gorgeousness ever. It will seem like the Sun has risen at night."  
"can we think anything else than diamonds, golds and most importantly Surya Devta?" Chitrangada was feeling uncomfortable with Panchali's plan of such royal celebration. She is a free spirit of mountain valley, even royal palace of Manipur is situated in nature's arm, she is regarded a princess of nature. Indraprastha's grandeur was never much soothing for her. She feels like a free bird has been imprisoned in golden cage. It was obvious Panchali's plan was suffocating her. Moreover Indraprastha's climate lacks the chilliness of Manipur with which she is accustomed. So Draupadi's repeatative reference of Sun making Chitra feeling more hot that compelled her to talk at last.  
Draupadi frowned but soon composed herself, how can she forget Chitra has every right to put her opinion. "So what do you suggest, Manipur princess?" she asked calmly.  
"Aryaputra is nature lover, so why don't we design in a full natural way? Why not to make a garden palace using all natural elements and decorated with flowers? Arya would love it , in Manipur too he preferred to live in a wooden palace in mountainous forest in stead of royal palace. We can make a small canal where colourful fishes will play and also a pool over it, garden will be decorated with all types of flowers that can be found in universe. Every kind of birds will chirp that would soothe Arya's ears, he loves music, what can be best for him than this natural music? Fireflies will lighten the surrounding . That will be a perfect natural atmosphere."  
Chitrangada's obsession with natural beauty confused other three princesses of possibility to materialize such plan.  
"flowers and birds are not as valuable stones, how are we going bring those birds and to plant those trees which don't belong to Indraprastha that too in such a short span?" asked Panchali being sure of impossibility of it.  
"leave it on me, what my archery skill is for? While in Manipur arya gave me lesson of bringing things from anywhere else by using arrows. So I will easily bring all the required ingredients." Chitrangada started for looking her bow, warrior princess needs just a chance to go back to her weaponries.  
Chitrangada had attitude because of her warrior self that made her different from others and caused her being self absorbed, but she was not at all proud which was wrongly assumed because of her reserved nature. In reality she was most innocent of any princess of her age. She was unaware of complexities of human nature, her martial skill, responsibilities to her subject and mountainous nature that was her world, she was oblivious to everything else. For that Arjun had to make hardest effort to aquire her because she was simply unknown to feelings called love. It took a lot of time for Arjun to make her accepting her love to him. She was one of the toughest challenge of Arjun's life, that's why she seems so irresistible to him. So now Chitrangada couldn't sense her words pierced Panchali with the realization that Arjun had spent quite good time in Manipur being away from her. It pinched her that Chitra reminded her how nature lover Arjun is. It increased insecurity within her that not only she as wife understands Arjun alone. She remembered that whenever she had wanted to learn archery from Arjun he avoided saying she has other responsibilities so won't be able to give all concentration in taking lesson and such lessons need a devoted learner. And now hearing Arjun taught advanced archery knowledge to Chitrangada thought occurred to Panchali that Arjun found Manipur princess more capable learner than her. To her Chitra was looking like a female version of Arjun, she remained silent.  
"its okay Chitra, we have full faith on your skill, so please relax." Subhadra held Chitra's hand and made her sit down. She was being tired of such discussion of extreme showing off either grandeur or natural beauty. She was not understanding what is the need of such expensive arrangement. "But what is the necessity of such huge decorations?" she started with her sweet innocent question and all three pair of eyes turned towards her silently awaiting for her suggestion."Arya preferred calm peaceful simple atmosphere, while in Dwarka we used to live in a small house near sea shore. So we can make a small hut decorated by our own hand with local handicrafts. we can paint on walls of that by ourselves can stich curtains and sheets, also we will lightened the hut with earthen lamp instead of golden ones that too with own hand, that will surely bring smile on Arya's lips." Subhadra stopped with her sweet smile.  
Subhadra's words brought the realization to Panchali why Arjun calls Subhadra peace of his life. Why he is so open and free with her, her soft personality soothes him. Obviously that irked Draupadi thinking that Arjun never plays around with her as he does with Subhadra. That includes his effort of teaching Subhadra archery which provides fun for him and frighten Subhadra to core who by then starts looking for Panchali didi in her rescue. Panchali remained lost in her thoughts so didn't respond to the ideas.  
Uloopi was till now quietly listening to all. Now she too couldn't hold herself from contributing for beloved. "why not adding some magical effect?" as usual Uloopi started with she is best at which. I can create a marble fountain which will change colours and will keep white crystal boll over fountain so that it will reflect colorful light to all over the place and the apartment will look like a dreamland."  
Panchali has had enough now. She was silently listening to Chitrangada and Subhadra because she knew that they are occupying important place in Arjun's heart, so she had a respect for Arjun's love towards them. But Uloopi has no such importance for him. What Arjun has for her is only a physical attraction, so Uloopi for Panchali is a forceful intruder in Arjun's life who increased distance of Arjun and Panchali by breaking his vow. Uloopi's suggestion reminded her that it was same illusion of her by which she abducted Arjun who was till then only of Panchali. The painful reminiscence made her losing her patience at last.


	2. Chapter 2

" I don't think Arya has any liking for magical atmosphere, he might end up considering that a conspiracy to abduct him again." Although Panchali tried to joke but taunt was evident in her words that pinched Uloopi and embarrassed Subhadra who sighed under breath. Chitrangada looked at Panchali to understand what is she meaning, she can't sense sarcasm that easily.  
"and moreover I don't think you have got enough time to understand him Naga princess, those few days were not sufficient to know Arya's likings and disliking." Draupadi was in no mood to stop. All her frustration was poured in her sharp piercing words. "lastly I never heard captivity pleases anyone so this illusion won't be of much pleasure to aryaputra."  
Uloopi bent her head without saying a word. She knows the reason of Panchali's sarcasm. What pain, frustration is burning her she can feel that. That's why she restrained from replying. Otherwise she could have said a lot. Its true she convinced Arjun to break his vow of celibacy, true that she reminded him that he had taken the vow for Panchali only not for any other woman. Its also true that she pledged to him in the name of kshatra dharma to not to refuse a helpless woman begging for last resort of life. Because that time it seemed to her if Arjun refuses her she won't be able to carry the burden of the futile youth of cursed widow life anymore. How can she? In the age of 12 when a new world awaits for a girl she lost her husband in Gaduda's hand whose neither face nor even name she can recall. But her fortune's cruelty not ended there. The creator adorned her all the beauty,qualities and charm that is rare in Aryabart's princesses. Every quality a man looks for in a wife she had possessed but destiny deprived her of the required love and care she possessed. Still she had accepted all the curse and learnt to live with that but life played another game with her by sending Arjun in her life. The day she had seen him she felt like life had given her another chance and she couldn't let it go. It seemed almighty had adorned her youth for the lion among man to arrive. Otherwise why a cursed widow girl would possess such beauty and qualities to die for? She didn't think twice to offer her gifted beautiful youth to her beloved and to make him listen to her she had to bring him to her place implying the illusion she learnt all her life. But there was another truth hidden. She convinced Arjun only but didn't force him. Even gods cant dare to apply force on the great Dhananjaya Uloopi is just a mere mortal, perhaps an illusionist but Arjun is known as Gudakesha one who possess control over his sense. If he wished he could very well destroy the hypnotism created by her, but he didn't break her illusions because simply he didn't want. Its true that she offered herself to him for fulfillment of a woman's life, to be called wife of the most desired prince of Aryavart, to be mother, but its also true that her charm, her beauty had evoked Arjun's desire, Arjun accepted her offer because he too wanted her intimacy. Uloopi in first glance had understood vow of celibacy was never accepted by heart that's why Arjun was burning in the desire for company of the warmth of youthful beauty. All Uloopi did just freed him from his hesitations the bound of vow otherwise Arjun would never concentrate to aquire the knowledge from sages that he did in those 12 years of exile. How much lust was hidden inside him Uloopi could experience in the first night at bed, but still their marriage is known as a relationship imposed by her on him. Uloopi doesn't want to change the perception, what she had got she is satisfied with that. So today too she remained silent. She could also say that if it was just a forced relation Arjun would never be desperate to get Chitrangada and later abduct Subhadra. Desire was hidden in himself only Uloopi just made a way to let it out. She could also say that even the exile was deliberately taken by Arjun because he couldn't accept the sharing of princess whom he won and that's the reason he broke the rule himself and chose to go for exile. But Uloopi didn't utter a word because she can't deny after all she had come between Arjun and Panchali. So she silently accepted Panchali's sarcasm.  
Chitrangada could sense Uloopi has got hurt by Panchali's words, she can't see her childhood friend in pain, so she couldn't remain silent like her although she couldnt properly understand where did Panchali's words hurt Uloopi.  
"But Aryavarta empress you too don't live with Aryaputra all the time, how can you be sure that he will dislike magic?" asked Chitrangada.  
Chitra's question didn't carry any taunt. It was simply what she had felt, If Uloopi had spent only few months with Aryaputra Panchali too spent time with him once in five years. So the equation of both is same that's what Chitrangada's straight forward mind understood. Her question that's why was as innocent as herself. But that drained blood from Panchali's face. Unknowingly Chitrangada had hit the weakest spot on her. It seemed like Chitra had shown a mirror to her with that single question. For a while Panchali left with no word, she didn't know what can be most suitable words to respond.  
Subhadra felt nervous. She was aware of the ego clash between Daughter of Fire and Warrior Princess. She didn't want any unpleasant situation to be created. She has noticed Chitrangada doesn't tolerate anyone to talk to her in loud voice or insulting tone, secondly Manipur is outside of Aryavart's boundary so Draupadi even as empress has no authority on her, Subhadra has seen even Arya Arjun always tries to appease this headstrong warrior princess so that she doesn't talk about going back to Manipur. Now if she feels bad by Panchali didi's word she will surely leave Indraprastha and that will hurt aryaputra and that can cause more misunderstanding between him and didi so now its Subhadra's duty to handle the situation. She knows whatever Chitrangada said not to meant to insult Draupadi. She doesn't even know what taunt means. Arya used to speak about how Chitra took all his words seriously and reacted accordingly. So Subhadra cant let Panchali didi to answer rudely to innocent warrior princess.  
"Chitra didi is samragyi, she has to take care of everyone's liking and disliking." said Subhadra hurriedly before Panchali could respond.  
"then samragyi should make a way so that everyone's opinion gets honor." replied Chitrangada straightly again. Not getting Subhadra's effort to control the situation.  
Subhadra and Uloopi both shook their head not to find what to say next. But Panchali could sense Subhadra's maturity to maintain peace. With supreme control she managed to compose herself. She can't deny that there is truth in Chitrangada's word.  
"you are right Manipur princess" says Panchali, " we should make a way out."  
They were all sitting in garden. Pointing towards a place Panchali says "let's start from here, this is ideal place for sitting in evening , we should make seats of white marble here for Arya."  
"And the earth in front will be covered with velvet like soft green grass." adds Chitrangada.  
"I will make design on the marble" smiles Subhadra sweetly.  
"can I do some magic to...." before Uloopi could end his words three princesses shouted  
" again magic? Noooo"..Not only Panchali, but Subhadra and Even Chitrangada was fed up with Uloopi's obsession with illusions. And that brought four of them to square one again.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************** It was a quite hectic day for Arjun. From morning he was busy to serve brother Yudhisthir's order to look after the guests. Meanwhile he unfortunately had bumped into the last person he wanted to, Angraj Karna, who was refusing to stay in royal palace saying if Sutputra stays here Indraprastha's honor will get harm. No wonder he always wants to be unique of all even if it was not necessary, both brother Bheem and Arjun himself were happy that at least they won't have to bear one irritating face in the palace, but kind nature elder brother ordered to get angraj a suitable guest house and he gave the responsibility to Arjun out of all. Now he cant disobey elder brother's word so he had to do it and felt nothing can be more annoying than that because that arrogant sadist man had chosen a hut of most wretched condition to stay. Ofcourse to make pandavs feeling low by torturing himself. If Madhav wouldn't have reached in time Arjun surely would have lost his patience. Anyway what is impossible for Madhav , he managed to pour some sense to Karna's solid head and made him taking a moderate looking house to stay. So after all the tension filled day Arjun is now feeling too exhausted and felt like to take some rest in own apartment with company of his four beautiful wives. So he left for his mahal.  
Entering own apartment he surprisingly found none of his wife present inside. By asking maids he got to know all of them are in the garden since morning. An astonished Arjun approached towards garden to look for the matter.  
Reaching to the garden at first it seemed to Arjun that a cuckoo, a nightingale, a mynah and a robin bird are having competition among themselves with their respective sweet voice. But proceeding few feet more he discovered that those four birds are his four wives in reality. It was not a competition but a discussion the problem was four were talking together and none was listening. And Arjun could figure out only two words from that musical discussion Arya and Aryaputra. That was enough to give him chills. The discussion is centred on their husband, Arjun himself.  
Suddenly Arjun found his feet are shaking, in this exhausted state he has to deal with a fire born, an illusionist, a warrior princess and madhav's pampered sister. Arjun never felt so nervous before. It seemed fighting a battle with that proud Sun worshipper was easier at this moment.  
Times passed but Arjun didn't dare to move from the spot. His feet seemed frozen on earth. With each passing moments melodious voice of his wives were rising high and tension was occupying the greatest archer gradually. This is what he was dreading for. He knew Draupadi cant accept to live with his other wives. Subhadra's calm sweet submissive personality can be balanced with Draupadi's fiery nature but Chitrangada is same or even more fiery. She wont even bother to make any compromise with Panchali. And then Panchali doesn't like Uloopi at all and reason is not unknown to him. That's why he wanted to keep Chitra and Uloopi in a separate house but brother Yudhisthir ordered to keep all his wives in his own apartment like all other brothers otherwise royal guests will say Arjun is getting extra privilege than all other brothers. But Arjun has most number of wives than other brothers. And each with different personalities. Problem was bound to happen. He got lost in finding some suitable solution before facing his wives.  
Chitrangada doesn't forget her warrior self for a single moment. Even when she is engaged doing any work or talking to someone she remains conscious of her surrounding , not a single movement in vicinity can escape her hawk eyes. So obviously it was her to notice first a nervous Arjun watching them from behind a huge banyan tree. She frowned looking at him."Is Aarya enjoying our confusions over him?" thinks Chitra rolling her eyes. She is aware of Arjun's humorous nature, because of her straight thought process she used to fail to get Arjun's humor and Arjun used to enjoy her temperament because according to him anger makes her more desirable so he intentionally used to anger her. Although after he had to make quite a lot effort to appease her, but that was his way of pleasurement. So Chitra suspected Arjun is secretly smiling on their state and the thought as usual annoyed her. "We are arguing for Arya's shake and Aarya is having fun on our conversation?" She pouted angrily which made her looking more heavenly and looked sharply towards her hiding husband. "come here now" she asked Arjun through her eyes. Arjun gasped seeing warrior princess is getting back to her angry mode again. She is still toughest deal to handle for him, at least Panchali complains if she is upset with him that helps Arjun to know what should he do to make Yagyaseni happy but Chitrangada doesn't even walk in that way. If She is unhappy she will confide herself to her own world and Arjun has to literally fight to bring her to him again. He still doesn't know what makes her happy. Because of her self absorbed attitude she is still so irresistible to Arjun.He couldn't acquire her fully. That's why he just cant have enough of her. Even after Chitra's indication Arjun couldn't dare to step near to the four unique women. He has to be prepared first. "What's the matter?" he asked back through eyes. Chitra truly became angry now. " here we are discussing for days and nights forgetting everything else and Aarya wants to know the matter from such distance?".She casted a glance to him that trembles her opponent in battlefield. Arjun felt this glance is sharper than even celestial arrows.  
Subhadra was standing face to face to Chitra so she noticed Manipur princess is looking at elsewhere angrily. Following her glance Subhadra found hiding figure of their husband behind the tree. A usual sweet smile adorned her worried face thinking her Aarya can give a solution to their endless argument. Her husband can make impossible possible. He can surely solve the problem. She has immense faith on Dhananjay  
"Aarya" Subhadra screamed while running towards him. She doesn't have attitude problem as Draupadi or Chitrangada to wait for Arjun to come near. Seeing her running Draupadi and Uloopi too got aware of their dear husband's presence. Panchali felt upset that she noticed her beloved way later than her co-wives. She scolded herself under breath. All three of them then followed Subhadra though not running as her.  
Being most pampered of all wives Subhadra doesn't hesitate holding hands of her husband if she is worried or scared. So she reached to him and clasped his muscular bicep as ever. Usually Arjun loves her this gesture because it satisfies his masculine ego. After all every man wants the girl to depend upon him by surrendering herself completely. That's why Subhadra is a perfect wife for him in every sense. But now the situation didn't let Arjun to be happy or proud by Subhadra's clutch around his arm. Rather it made him more worried as by then he got surrounded by all his wives. Panchali had stood face to face of him keeping her eyes into his. Chitrangada had stood in a bit corner of him keeping her hands on hips with slightly curved head as if watching the situation before hitting a blow. Uloopi was standing on his back, he still could sense the usual slight curve on her lips and the glare from corner of her blue eyes. Means all the four ladies are ready with the arms they know the best use of whom.  
Arjun felt like getting caught in such a chakrabyuha he doesn't know the way coming out of which.


	3. Chapter 3

"When did you come here Arya?" although Panchali's voice was calm but her eyes were scrutinizing Arjun. She didn't like the fact that Arjun didn't announce his arrival through maids and she lost the chance of welcoming her beloved who came to his mahal after 3-4 days.  
"and what were you doing behind the tree?" Chitrangada was still glaring at her Arya sharply. From her past experience she was suspecting her husband is again upto some mischief.  
"What were doing for past few days arya that you didn't get time to come to your own apartment?" asked Subhadra sweetly. She knows Arjun was busy in arrangement for royal guests but those complaint was her mode of talking such cuteness was always loved by Arjun.  
"missed you Aarya" said Uloopi slowly. She meant it. after reaching Indraprastha she didnt get to see her beloved much.She was waiting him to come.  
"I missed you all too. until I came here." whispered Arjun under his breath. Its true he was counting moments in his busy schedule when he will get free from his duties and got a chance to spend time with these four amazing women. He was saying that to Krishna and so Madhav took the responsibilities over himself and on Satyaki and made brother Yudhisthir to give Parth a much desired break. Now Arjun knows why Krishna had a smirk on lips when Arjun happily stepped towards his apartment.  
"Madhav you guessed it all but didn't utter a word to me." pouted Arjun thinking of mischievous face of his sakha.  
"what are you thinking Aryaputra?" increasing Arjun's palpitation Yagyaseni stepped closer to him. She didn't move her eyes from his for a moment. Such closeness of this dark flame always is desired but now in this situation it only Arjun's nervousness. Because Panchali's face was quite grave. Surely something had happened with her co-wives which made her unhappy. Arjun gasped.  
"nothing I mean, I just ..." Arjun's voice was sinking looking at Chitrangada's sharp glance. No suitable lie was coming into his head. But he cant say that he was being scared of his wives. The truth at the same time will upset them and on the other hand will hurt his ego.  
"Aarya we have a problem here." Subhadra went to main point guessing the increasing tension.  
"What is it?" Arjun was thankful to Madhav's sister for changing the topic. But his relief was not long lasting.  
"What do you like Aarya?" as usual straightforward question came from Chitra that only made Arjun more confused.  
"Yes that's what we were discussing" says Uloopi seeing Arjun's confusion. But that was not of much help for Arjun.  
"can you all please elaborate?" asked Arjun at last being impatient over the tensions. But in very next moment he had to curse himself for asking that. Because all the four ladies had obeyed their husband's order in the same time and started describing the problem together. And not a single word was understandable any more.  
"Silence" a sudden roar broke out from the lion among men that brought a sudden end to the musical chaos. Due to exhaustion,tension,nervousness,annoyance and moreover having warrior's ego at a stake Arjun was becoming restless, hence he sounded quite rude and his voice was louder than necessary. That trembled Subhadra, shocked Uloopi, surprised Panchali and confused Chitrangada that why Arya became angry. But they all stopped talking together.  
"Aarya, you scared me" complained Subhadra with usual sweet tone. she cant bear her husband's anger.  
"No Bhadra, I didn't mean to scare you" Arjun touched her lotus like face to console, but she gently pushed his hand down from her cheek that showed how upset she became with that roar from beloved.  
"You are in your own apartment not in battlefield, neither we are enemies here, hope you remember that we are your wives, does any royal kshatriya warrior shout on his wives like these Arya?" taunted daughter of fire sharply. Draupadi was not ready to accept such harshness from dearest husband so she got back to her fiery nature again.  
"Krishnaa I didn't mean to hurt you."Arjun was cursing himself again under the breath for that uncontrolled shout. So he called Panchali with the name he addresses her in alone moment usually, the name that connects him to her, he wanted to hold her arms but before that she moved away that indicated she is not going to be appeased easily.  
"Arya do you expect we will keep quite being scared of your scream?" frowned Chitrangada. Arjun gasped, Chitra doesn't even take even her dear ones to shout on her.  
"No Chitra how can I even dare to think so?" Arjun hurriedly touched her shoulder to calm her down. But with a jerk Chitra removed his hand from hers. Arjun's effort went in vein.  
"Aarya you were not needed to shout, we all would have stopped even if you had said calmly." says Uloopi. She was not less hurt too.  
"Uloopi I didn't mean to shout" says Arjun helplessly "I only asked to talk one by one. Otherwise I will have difficulties to understand." sighs Arjun.  
"then who is going to talk first Aarya?" asked Subhadra nervously. She guessed this question also can create trouble.  
"Yes Aaryaputra, you decide whom you will listen to first." says Panchali gravely, that shivered Arjun in the thought that how can he select one of them above others to talk first. He for a while couldn't answer.  
"Aarya, we are waiting for your decision." says Chitrangada impatiently. Arjun didn't dare to answer her anymore.  
"Aarya how long will you take to think" even Uloopi was tired awaiting Arjun's words.  
Arjun hurriedly had a glance on four of them. He was sensing that any wrong move from him can only bring big trouble to him. Its not his job to deal with them when they all are tempered at a time and Arjun is running out of energy. Exhaustion and tensions had drained out his thinking power too. So he took the final decision. If he stays any longer here he will be trapped in a bigger problem. So he must leave right now.  
Arjun had already seen there was a gap between Panchali and Chitrangada, the weak point of the chakravyuha. So he casually walked out through the gap. Being confused his wives followed him.  
"I decided I must consult someone before I make any choice." says Arjun slowly as he reached near the gate."And so I am going to ask" before his wives could understood anything Arjun turned away and started running with such a speed he never had in his entire life.  
"Aaryaaaa" four musical voice ranged in high tone but by then their Aarya crossed the boundary of their mahal.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************** Krishna was just thinking of having a round of Indraprastha with his chariot, although he has Daruka but he likes to drive his cart himself and these four high speed superior qualities horses who are pulling his chariot are only can be controlled by him. So he enjoys driving his favorite chariot own. He just took the chariot out of the palace and suddenly it got dis balanced on someone's weight that all the horses got restless and panicked that even surprised Krishna for a moment. Controlling the horses he turned back to the person who jumped on the chariot. And the sight made even Madhav to have supreme control to manage his laughter. Because his Parth was heaving endlessly and wiping his sweat by the white Uttariya by leaning himself straightly over the chariot seat, and time and again was looking back as if a ferocious tiger were following him  
No he did slight mistake.its not tiger but tigress, and not one but four in number.  
"what made the invincible Sabyasachi, the lion among men Dhananjaya running for his life like this? Is my Parth scared of any demonic creature never seen before?does even Gandiv failed Kiriti?" controlling the coming outburst of laughter with much effort asked Krishna with his signature mischievous smirk on lips.  
"Madhav don't talk to me, how could you do this to me?" complained Arjun with an annoyed tone.  
"What did i do now?" Krishna made an innocent childlike face " why does always everyone blame me instead of finding own fault whenever anything goes wrong?"  
"Now don't pretend to be innocent, you know what i am talking about, you knew what problem was in store for me, but you didn't inform me about that." Arjun's tone had risen  
" So what should i have done? Stopping an anxious husband from meeting his wives? And think about those four poor princesses who wait for you all their life." answers Krishna simply but his simple words carried much more depth. Arjun remained silent for a while. But the hurt ego made him speaking again.  
"and you are forgetting about this poor man who is buried under pressures of duties for days yet is not allowed to take rest" anger was not hidden in Arjun's voice anymore.  
"how could i think my Parth will fail me in this way? Aryavart's most desirable man is scared of his wives? He is failing to deal with only four women? its a shame for me." nodded Madhav sadly.  
"what to do, Aryavart's most well wed man didn't teach his sakha in what miracle he manages his eight wives hundred sub wives and thousands of concubines." Arjun was still angry.  
"Parth that's because my wives don't carry separate personalities as fiery empress, supernatural magician, fierce warrior princess and my peace bringing sister. Unlike them my wives life evolve around only me." smiles Krishna calmly.  
Arjun nodded. There is no denial of Madhav's words and these separate character made his wives so special.  
"Aaryaa" from quite a distance the sweet sound reached into his ears bringing his nervousness back. Four princesses are out in search of their husband.  
"Madhav drive the chariot fast cant you see women force is getting closer." said Arjun in a scared tone.  
"Parth you were so eager to meet them and now you want to run away from them? That's not fair, me and Satyaki had taken all your works on ourselves so that you can spend time with them. Poor Satyaki is still busy in serving royal guests and you changed your mind so early? That's not fair Parth" Krishna said in a teasing tone.  
"Madhav this is not right time for joke, cant you see how much tired i am, what are you waiting for, them to reach here and again start their arguments on me? I am requesting you just take me out" Arjun almost begged.  
"but Parth you can see Indraprastha is full of guests, Rajsuya yagya is about to start where should we go leaving all responsibilities?"  
Arjun helplessly looked behind. His wives can reach anytime soon, and in this situation he just doesn't want to face them again.  
"okay fine if you are not going to drive, i will do it myself" Arjun almost jumped over Krishna's shoulder and pulled the rein himself.  
"no Parth don't do this mistake" warned Krishna but by then Parth had pulled the rein and those divine horses started running on their will sensing some stranger as their driver.  
Karna was checking his chariot wheel putting the chariot side of road. He always checks his chariot and horses himself. He doesn't need a charioteer for general movement anyway. Suddenly his horses started panicking. Being surprised he turned and found a large golden chariot pulled by four magnificent horses are coming to his direction with full force. Even from such distance he could figure out the persons mounting the chariot.  
"oh who else? The great Vasudeva is on charioteer's seat but what is that? The chariot is driven by that crazy stupid prince, the apple of everyone's eye that mentally challenged Gandivdhari, oh so that's his plan? He can't defeat me in combat so planned an accidental attack on me?"  
Within a blink Karna embarked on his chariot and succeeded to move his cart on other side of road just a moment before two Krishna's chariot was going to collide with his. He was a well trained charioteer since childhood. Horses are controlled by him better than Arjun. So he could escape the accident with a very thin margin and got prepared for next attack. But two Krishna's chariot didn't stop rather proceeded straightforward with same speed.  
" Arjun"..roared a shocked, surprised and angry Karna.  
"later Angraj"..replied Krishna as he had managed to snatch the rein back and brought the horses under control. Soon the chariot went out of Karna's sight.  
"strange people and their strange activities." remarked Karna to himself and drove chariot towards guest house before the crazy prince returns for another collision. No wonder he is too much unpredictable.  
"why are you hell bent to ignite a fight with angraj? that too on the auspicious moment of rajsuya in Indraprastha?" Krishna became a bit annoyed.  
"you are not leaving any option for me. Although i had no intention to attack angraj but in this situation even his challenge to fight would have been more welcome to me if you don't take me away." said Arjun firmly.  
Krishna nods smirking, in times his Parth can sound as a pampered spoilt child.  
"how can Madhav keep himself from fulfilling his Parth's wish?"  
Krishna drove chariot outside Indraprastha.


	4. Chapter 4

"So where did our Aryaputra go?"  
"to his only resort where else" remarked Panchali making a pouting face in reply to Chitrangada's query much to her dismay.  
"Didi means my brother Krishna" says Subhadra hurriedly giving no space to any more misunderstanding.  
" ? Yes i can remember in Manipur not a single day used to pass without Aarya mentioning him." recalls Chitrangada.  
"Yes Aarya used to tell about Vasudev to me too." says Uloopi.  
Draupadi sighs with the gesture of knowing these.  
"but what should have been done now?" asks Subhadra "when Aarya is with bhrata its unsure when will he come back." she continues.  
"Be sure he will spend his janmatithi with sakha only, lets forget about our surprises." concluded bemused Panchali.  
Four of them remained silent for a while. None loved Arjun any lesser than other. Perhaps their way of expressing feelings were different but Arjun wont celebrate with them the very thought did hurt each of them with same depth.  
At last Uloopi broke the silence first, she was the one to be deprived most of Arjun's company. And now aarya has again gone and this time being compelled by their nag.  
"Aarya was looking exhausted" she says with a sympathetic tone that brought a realization to everyone.  
"Aarya was taking care of royal guests days and nights , perhaps he didn't get time to take rest." says Subhadra in a sobbing tone. The very thought saddened her.  
"Yes i noticed dark circles on his eyes. Eyes too were reddened for not sleeping for nights." Chitrangada recalls Arjun's face now, after a long time she fills so bad for her husband. "i always fail to care for Aarya." she thinks.  
"So, Aarya had come to take rest and we drove him away." sighs Panchali. "all my fault, i can never make him happy." she says to herself under breathe. She was not able to forgive herself for being cruel to Arjun.  
"Didi we all are at fault here. Don't blame yourself alone." Subhadra tries to console Panchali.  
"No Bhadra, being empress it was my responsibility to respect everyone's opinion, instead i tried to force my opinion to others." she turns to Uloopi " Naga princess i am sorry for my harsh words to you. Please forgive me." Panchali's eyes became moist. Seeing Uloopi's concern for Arjun she realized how much anxious she was to meet him. Something similar to her wait for him. She scolded herself for being rude to her.  
"No Samragyi, you don't need to feel sorry. I can understand your situation" says Uloopi with a comforting smile.  
"I think even i shouldn't have talked like that to you Samragyi. I should think before saying that's what i don't do." sighs Chitrangada. Very rarely such realization occurs to her.  
Panchali smiles now. " No Chitra. You were completely right. You say what you feel. That's what Aarya loves about you."  
Subhadra sighs "If Aarya would have arrived now, he wouldn't have to run away."  
"Let him take own sweet time to come back. Let us spend time with each other. We don't know when in future we four will get together again. Let's know about each other." Panchali had a solemn calmness after days.  
"since you two have arrived i didn't welcome you with open arm, let me redeem myself she pulled Chitrangada and Uloopi in her warm embrace.  
"looks like didi forgot about her little sister getting two new sisters." Subhadra pouted with mock anger.  
"Never in dreams Bhadra" Panchali stretched her arm once again and Subhadra got back to the embrace.  
"Looks like Aarya's running away was beneficial for betterment of our relation." says Chitra thoughtfully. And her innocent straight words this time create a wave of giggle in the room.  
They looked outside the window. Bavrubahan and Abhimanyu were busy in tightening string of a bow of their father. Iravan was showing Shrutakarma various kinds of arrows who was sitting on Iravan's lap. Children are getting along since very first day, mothers' conflict didn't affect them.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
"Liked your gift Parth" Krishna's tone ranged mysteriously in a closed eyed Arjun's ear. After taking the chariot out of Indraprastha gate Krishna stopped in an apparently lonely place and tied a piece of cloth on Arjun's eye before he could react.  
"Madhav what are you doing?" Arjun was shocked undoubtedly  
"Follow me Parth." commanded Krishna and Arjun had no power to disobey. He followed Krishna's footstep. Closed eye was never an obstacle for him. All his senses were under his control. So he walked as normally a man does. Krishna led him to a mysterious place.  
"Now you can open your eyes Parth." commanded Krishna and Arjun obeyed. And as soon as he looked forward his eyes rolled, mouth opened and breath almost stopped.  
" Good Lord what's this?" before his eyes there was a palace, although a small one but not less than even Indraprastha or Amravati in grandeur. Its decorated with valuable colourful stones found in every corner of the world. From the gate a gold stiches carpet is stretched all over the way towards inner apartment. Golden lamps are lightened everywhere. That's making the place shining i as clear as daylight although the Sun has just set. Finest silk has been used as curtains on gate.  
"can you guess Parth who would have liked to gift you such gorgeousness?" Madhav had a usual smirk.  
"The empress herself who else. Only Krishnaa can imagine such a grandeur. Look at the palace , its as bright as shining Sun." says an overwhelmed Arjun. He always wonders what makes Panchali so attached with the brightness of the Sun.  
"why have you stopped here Parth? Lets enter to garden."  
As a dreamstruck Arjun obeyed Krishna's command.  
Arjun's jaw seemed permanently loosen to see the garden decorated with every kind of flowers that available on Earth. Everywhere eyes can see it was greenery soothing Arjun's nature lover eyes, smell of aromas from different flowers were having an intoxicating effect on him. Chirping of the different birds were creating a melody for him. They reached to a stony highland it seemed like a small hill from where a stream had created a canal that flew towards the big lake nearby. A wooden pool had been created to reach towards a tiny island in the big lake. The water of the lake is as clear as crystal and colourful fishes can be seen in blue water they are swimming through canal to lake.  
"Chitra, the mountainous bird of Manipur hill. only she can portray such a perfect scene of natural beauty." Arjun exclaimed. Warrior princess never fails to mesmerize him.  
Madhav smiled and indicated Parth to follow him through the pool. In the island there was a small woden hut. Painted all over the wall, its curtains are hand stitched, lightened with earthen lamp. Local handicrafts decorated the hut and outside. A small carpet with embroidery stich was stretched to sit. A sweet smile adorned Arjun's lips.  
"only Bhadra can have such simplicity. Your sister is adorably sweet Madhav." Arjun's mind always gets filled with peace imagining Subhadra's calmness .  
It was a full moonlit night. As soon as the moon rose to middle sky its light fell upon the crystal ball placed on marble fountain placed just centre of garden. And from the crystal ball the light reflected everywhere of the palace and its garden, all the stones reflect its colour, fountain started changing colour as the ball moves, all colour mixing with each other created a dream effect to entire place.  
"Uloopi" murmured Arjun, i will never get over of Nagkanya's illusions.  
"So now you know Parth, what your wives were arguing for?" asked Krishna  
" Yes to make my janamtithi special. They wanted to give their best to me. Such is the depth of their love for me. Arjun's voice deepened realizing depth of his wives love for him.  
"All their love for you had been merged into me. They dreamt for you and i gave their ideas a view." smiled Krishna.  
"They were planning to celebrate my janmateethi and i ran away from them." sighs Arjun.  
"whatever happens happens for good only Parth. Being away from you they will realize the need of coping up with each other. And you bring them here on the day. They will learn if their ideas incorporate with perfect blend what result it becomes. That will be my gift for you." says Krishna keeping hand Arjun's shoulder.  
But last sentence from Madhav made Parth having a grave face. He moved away. Even Madhav was startled on first place.  
" what's wrong Parth? You are not happy? But you seemed overwhelmed just now." Madhav sounded surprised.  
" I am overwhelmed by my wives love for me Madhav but is that all Madhav you could give to me?" Parth says gravely.  
"What else do you want Parth?" Madhav seemed really surprised. "I have brought all the love for you to reality..."  
"Materializing others idea." interrupted Parth. "Madhav even my wives could materialize their dreams perhaps not as perfect as you but they could. But that's not the gift i expect from you. What's there that you and only you create for your Parth? Is that too much to expect from you Madhav? Your originality?" Parth stops.  
Madhav only smiles. " My originality! The time is yet to come Parth for you to know that." he says under breath.  
"I think i have talked too much. Your motto of bringing me here has been fulfilled. So i am returning to Indraprastha." Parth turns to return being disheartened to see Madhav smiling, thinking Madhav didnt understand his Parth. And only then a divine wave of melody through a flute wiped the power from Parth to move away.  
They had came out of the gate of dream palace. River jamuna was flowing outside. Madhav was sitting near the bank leaning over a banyan tree. As a hypnotized Parth took place on earth beside Madhav.  
Madhav stopped playing flute and looked at him.  
"never heard this tune before. So pure so heavenly." mutters Parth.  
"only for you created the melody today." the ever charming smile adorned ever mischievous lips.  
"why did you stop then Madhav. Don't keep me deprived of the creation anymore." says Parth impatiently.  
"because you need rest Parth. You need to lye down at first, then only i will continue. Come Parth , keep your head on my lap "  
Within a blink Parth obeyed. As soon as he kept head on Madhav's thighs his eyelids got heavy. Caressing his forehead Madhav took up the flute again. Waves of divine melody transported Parth world of blissful slumber. Gudakesha too cant resist Leeladhar's leela.


End file.
